Fighting For Friendship
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Bonds are put to the test after everything that happens between these two friends. Can they be fixed, who'll choose sides and who of what will pull them further away? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, AU from SummerSlam 2017)
1. Fixable, Right?

Everything around her was disoriented as Amanda was helped to sit up, Yukie holding the title over her head.

Yukie stopped and lowered it, Finn helping Amanda up.

"Mandy, I'm sorry… I've never won anything in life." Yukie said, after walking towards her. "But it feels so good!" She exclaimed, holding the title once more over her head.

"Yukie, you busted her open! Does that feel good?!" Finn replied angrily.

"Aww, hush now brother. She won the Divas Championship, the Cruiserweight Championship and so many other fights and what do I get?! Nothing! And I want the bigger piece of cake as well!" Yukie explained, gripping the title close to her.

"Keep it then… it's just fucking leather and jewels!" Amanda responded in a low tone… but Yukie could clearly tell she was hurt.

"Enjoy the ER while you can. Cause I'm not coming this time." Yukie responded, before climbing out the ring and walking off as the crowd booed her and chanted for Amanda.

"Screw you, bitch!" Amanda yelled, Yukie realising she had went off script.

"What did you just called me, Demon Bitch?" Yukie questioned, before dropping the title.

"I called you a bitch!" Amanda responded, Yukie running at her… only to get held back and dragged to the backstage area by Seth.

"What happened out there? I won my first title and I get this?!" Yukie questioned.

"She's not angry that you won, she's angry that you actually injured her." Seth responded, Yukie realising it when she looked back to the Tv monitor and seeing that Amanda had blood covering part of her head.

"It said only one winner. One winner to get the title, I never won anything in my life. Mandy and Finny was always the stars, but I wasn't. Why don't they understand that I've did it, cause it was my night?!" Yukie said, looking back at the title and hugged it tightly. "Now… I am a somebody."

"You don't get it, I haven't seen an injury that grizzly looking since Sabu busted her open with a kendo stick when she was 15! You injured my little sister, how would you feel if someone did that to Chihiro?!" John responded after walking over.

"Nothing's going to happen to her. She doesn't want to be in the wrestling business anyway. And my late brother once told me weeks before he got shot is _'There will be many sacrifices on the road out there and I hope you chose them correctly'_. And I did. I never got anything in life, Mandy did. You took her away from me, and never had fun. She got to date someone who's handsome looking, and all I get is this ass nugget right next to me-" Yukie explained, before her eyes widened in shock and looked back at Seth. "Wait, I didn't mean to call you that, Sethie-"

"I'm not so sure of anything about you anymore." Seth responded before he and John left, finding Amanda being stitched up and Finn holding her left hand in between his hands.

"Mandy-" John replied, Amanda looking at them.

"You don't need to repeat anything, I heard it all because of the echo." Amanda explained, Seth closing the door.

"I didn't expect Yukie to hit you hard like that, Mandy. I thought she stood by your side no matter what." Seth responded.

"I thought so too… I really did." Amanda replied before she was helped up into a sitting position… and grabbed a scalpel, throwing it at the medicine cabinet doors before Finn held her.

"Love, calm down. Everything hurts now but getting riled up won't help." Finn replied, Amanda resting her head on his shoulder.

"Will you be alright for tomorrow? The next night I got a feeling that Yukie will be gloating about her win at her coronation." Seth questioned. "Maybe you and Finn can crash it." He explained before handing Amanda the script for Raw.

The gears in Amanda's mind turned as she read it and started to think things through.

Raw kicked off with the coronation… but as Yukie spoke, she noticed that her voice was being altered by the microphone.

"The hell? Is that me? Kurt, there's something wrong with this mic." Yukie responded.

"Try mine." Kurt replied, handing the microphone to her.

But before Yukie could speak, a bunch of cricket noises echoed through the Barclays Centre.

"Really? Am I that boring? Who's doing this? I swear if it's Bliss, bring your bubblegum pink haired ass out here and face me! Or is your back still hurting from last night?" Yukie said, before passing the microphone towards Kurt.

She picked up her own microphone… only for it to not work at first.

In a production truck, Amanda was seated in a chair with Finn right next to her.

"Hunter and Shawn did this before?" Finn asked.

"Back in 2006… and to Vince." Amanda responded before she turned the volume to mid level and pressed a button to make a chicken sound effect.

"You know whoever you are, is definitely gonna get an asswhopping from me when I know who you are. I know it ain't Bayley or Sasha, cause they would never turn their backs against me." Yukie explained, walking around the ring in her studded black heel booties.

 _Living After Midnight_ by Disturbed suddenly blared through the arena, making Yukie and Kurt yell out in shock at the loudness before it stopped.

"Is it over?!" Yukie cried, as she was on her knees covering her ears, as the crowd started laughing at her.

"I couldn't resist, love." Finn replied after he and Amanda had stopped laughing.

"No… wait… please stop!" Yukie cried, as the crowd continued laughing at her. "Kurt, say something. Or continue on with celebration or anything." She responded, turning towards him.

"Is there a particular challenger…" Kurt replied, stopping when he noticed that his voice sounded deeper than it should.

"Did you have to do that, Babes?" Finn asked.

"Hey, you played the music." Amanda responded.

"What do you want for me?! All I did was won this title and this is what I get?!" Yukie screamed, knowing that her microphone wasn't working.

' _You injured my head… knowing that it could've caused a relapsing seizure.'_ Amanda thought before she glanced at the script.

Despite the laughs, she was glad this part of the show was over.


	2. Creative Control

"Here it is." Kurt replied, Yukie reading the script… and seeing that what happened out there was supposed to happen.

"This is all that I wanted, but none of that happen besides the balloons that spelled out my name. Who in the hell would do this to me?" Yukie questioned, after sitting down.

"The writers are keeping that a secret, Yukie." Kurt replied.

"Are you mad at me too? For last night's injury?" Yukie asked.

"I was scared… we try to prevent head, neck and spinal injuries because we didn't know 20 years ago what we know now, repeated injuries like that can lead to problems later in life. Take me for example, multiple neck surgeries and I can't get in that ring much anymore." Kurt explained.

"It's not like I tried to kill her. She knew it was my night to shine, and she decided to join along after beating Alexa for her to have a chance at it too. If she wants me to play the bad girl, I'll do that. Now, if you excuse me, boss I must stay in the comfort of my own hotel room before returning home the next day." Yukie explained, before having the title around her waist.

She left, the viewers having been watching… and so had the others, Amanda leaning against Finn before they saw Seth and Dean walk in.

"This whole title thing is really getting to her, she's not herself anymore." Seth responded.

"It's happened to a lot of young lions." Finn replied, Seth turning confused. "Called the rookies that in New Japan." He explained.

"So, what else are you going to be doing with her? She needs to snap out of it. What happened out there in the ring, made her show fear." Seth explained.

"It did… I hated seeing that, I always have." Amanda responded, Seth knowing that it was because of her past abuse that she hated seeing or feeling fear.

"Well, you need to make her snap, Mandy. Even though she's showing fear, she has to be her same self again." Seth replied.

"Seth, when someone's broken down, they're more dangerous than normal." Dean responded.

"Hey, I'm just saying that as a suggestion, since me and Yukie are sleeping a separate room now. And I can give you the key card to her room." Seth explained, Amanda, Finn and Dean turning horrified.

"I'm not doing it off camera… I'm sorry but I draw the line between what the Demon Mistress is like on screen and how I am as a person." Amanda responded.

"Suit yourself. One day, she might look at you as a bug, instead of a friend." Seth responded, before leaving.

"I've got this." Dean responded before he left and stopped Seth. "That was out of line, you need to apologise."

"Why should I be apologizing? Mandy should be striking Yukie back after what she has done to her! It was their night and Yukie decided to throw a friendship and I did the same thing to her as well. But Yukie ain't crying about it." Seth retorted.

"Yukie is not Mandy! What are you trying to do, wreck what Finn fixed after your betrayal led to Mandy's back injury?!" Dean responded.

"It's not the same. Yukie hit her after wanting that title, and Mandy should do the same. Fuck their friendship!" Seth explained.

"You're damaging it worse, don't you see that?! Did you see the look in Mandy's eyes when you made your little suggestion earlier?!" Dean yelled.

"Well, she's going to have to put it aside and get angry off camera!" Seth yelled, before walking away.

Amanda was distant during Finn's match against Jason Jordan… and both noticed it and improvised the finish of the match before all three were in the backstage area.

"You know… she'll come around at some point, kiddo." Jason replied.

"Yeah. A snowball's chance of that happening." Amanda responded before the two hugged.

At the apartment in Brooklyn, Amanda and Finn had gotten into their pajamas and decided to watch _Pretty Woman_.

"What happened with Seth might not ever be fixed… but I know you don't want to give up on Yukie, love." Finn replied after wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I really hope things calm down. I really do." Amanda responded before they kissed.

When Yukie had flown back to Orlando on Tuesday, she saw that the apartment next to hers was empty… and saw a _'For Sale'_ sign in the window.

The apartment that had been the one Finn and Amanda shared.

"No…" Yukie whispered, before a lone tear had fallen down her face and she ran into her own apartment, stuffing her face with vanilla ice cream.

After stopping, she called Baron and he showed up.

"I got here as fast as I could, what happened?!" Baron asked.

"They're gone. And I don't have no one to talk to." Yukie explained.

"You don't remember Mandy saying that the realtor was trying to charge them rent despite them owning the apartment?" Baron asked, Yukie thinking back.

" _We're looking for another place… we also reported that slimeball to the company he works for." Amanda explained, as Yukie barely heard her over her loud music playing through her earbuds._

" _Mhm, good." Yukie responded, not looking up at her._

 _Amanda walked over, yanking Yukie's earbuds out._

" _Will you please listen to me?! Finn and I are searching for a new home!" Amanda responded._

" _Don't yank my earbuds again or else." Yukie warned, before putting them back on before changing the song. "Basic bitch." She muttered._

 _Amanda rolled her eyes and stormed out, slamming the door…_

"She slammed the door because I ignored her." Yukie replied.

"And now you're here alone, without them because of your selfish needs." Baron explained.

"So… I'll be fine without them. I've been fine without Mandy for 10 years and I can do it again." Yukie responded, before looking back at the title once more.

"She was trying to tell you something important! How would you reacted, in a hypothetical way of speaking, if she had told you that she's pregnant?" Baron replied.

"You think I care for mind games and jokes at the moment, Baron. That night was my time to shine and I took that opportunity. Mandy doesn't mean anything to me anymore… If you want to help…" Yukie explained, before lifting up the title. "Just leave. Leave me to fight my title. And let me fight my own battles." She said, before heading upstairs.

Baron did, Yukie lying down on the bed.

' _I hope… I hope you're okay, you two.'_ Yukie thought to herself, before closing her eyes as she started dreaming about them.


	3. Only Nightmares, Right?

" _Finny? Mandy?" Yukie called out as she held the title close to her, before she noticed them. "Besties, I'm here!" She called out, running towards them._

" _Hey…" Amanda responded, Yukie seeing a marquise cut engagement ring on Amanda's left ring finger._

" _Wow, that's a good looking rock on your finger, Mandy. Can I see?" Yukie questioned, lightly grabbing her hand before Amanda yanked it back. "Is there something wrong?" She questioned._

" _Seth tried to get into my head… trying to get us to take this further. I wouldn't do it and…" Amanda explained, lightly turning her wrist over with Finn's help and Yukie seeing that it was bruised._

" _What… what have you done. Did you fucking hurt her, you asshat?!" Yukie retorted, having the title around her waist, before trying to punch Finn and he caught her wrist._

" _It wasn't me, Seth nearly ripped her arm off! You honestly think I would ever hurt Mandy?!" Finn replied, Yukie lowering her hand and unclenching it._

" _No… I don't believe that! I hate you both! You're trying to get into my head!" Yukie shouted, before balling her fist up and she finally hit both Finn and Amanda in the face._

" _Hate us all you want… but you at least know the truth." Amanda responded before she and Finn left…_

Yukie woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily.

At the same time, Amanda was asleep and dreaming herself.

" _Oh hey… congrats on keeping the…" Amanda responded after seeing Seth… and he held up the test, which read Positive._

" _I never expected this to happen, Mandy. You and Balor having a demon kid, huh?" Seth questioned._

" _I guess I'm not gonna get a 'Congrats, Shield Sis.', am I? Seth, you've known for years that I've wanted kids." Amanda replied._

" _Yeah… even Yukie told me the same thing, but I've told her no. And she decided to take the hard way." Seth explained, before Amanda saw Yukie crawling towards them while unable to get up. "Let me show you something." He responded, grabbing Yukie by her hair, and lifted up her shirt to show bruised marks that matched Seth's knuckles._

" _Why would you do this?! She loved you!" Amanda responded before she gently pulled Yukie away from Seth._

" _Mandy… you're… too late." Yukie managed to say, before she closed her eyes and her hands had fallen, Amanda knowing that Yukie was dead._

" _Yukie?! Yukie, wake up! Wake up!" Amanda yelled in denial before she turned to Seth, a wide eyed expression of pure horror describing more than words could say._

" _Do you like what you see? And now, you don't have a friend in life, because you couldn't listen to me." Seth explained, as Amanda looked back at Yukie._

" _What did I do that ever justified you murdering her?!" Amanda responded angrily._

" _Maybe just to get your attention, but right now. You've been a disappointment for Yukie. You've even been one to me. You couldn't save her, and now…" Seth explained before putting on brass knuckles. "You'll suffer the same fate as her, but don't worry… the demon baby will die first before you."_

 _Amanda didn't think… she just grabbed the gun from her back pocket, pointed it and fired._

 _Seth went eerily still, the knuckles falling off his hand and his hands going to his heart._

" _I'm sorry… but you don't ever threaten my baby." Amanda responded as Seth fell to the ground, choking on his blood…_

Amanda screamed in horror as she bolted upright, a pajama clad Finn running into the bedroom and pulling her into his arms as she held onto him.

"I heard screams, is…" 16 year old Chihiro responded as she ran in, seeing them and Amanda pulling the covers over her to cover her naked frame.

Amanda and Finn had been drinking, which had led to them having sex... and hoping to forget the chaos that had happened.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen again… but PTSD sufferers are prone to night terrors." Finn explained.

"What was the dream about? When Yukie takes care of me when I have nightmares, we usually talk about it over ice cream." Chihiro explained before turning around as Amanda stood up and pulled on a pair of underwear and pajamas.

"Seth… had beaten her to death, then tried to kill me… but he said the baby would die first." Amanda managed to explain, Finn brushing Amanda's tears away.

"No one is ever gonna stop us from having a family, love… I promise." Finn replied reassuringly.

"Or maybe you can call Yukie. Maybe she won't mind hearing from you." Chihiro explained.

Finn glanced at Amanda, who jumped when Chihiro's phone rang and Chihiro answering it.

"Corbin?" Chihiro asked.

"How's Mandy been? Is she going to hit Yukie back or still the same, because Yukie kicked me out." Baron explained.

"I'm not surprised Yukie did that… would you know anything about night terrors? Mandy just had one of…" Chihiro responded before she saw that Amanda's hands were wrapped as if she were holding a gun.

"One where she murdered someone?" Baron asked.

"Yeah, and it was Seth this time." Chihiro answered.

"Damn… look, keep those two away from each other, okay?" Baron replied.

"We will." Finn replied before Chihiro and Baron hung up.

It was after Amanda was cleared to be back at events in late September that she was walking backstage… and felt a hand on her left shoulder before she turned around after ripping the index finger out of its socket.

Seth yelled in pain and relocated it, seeing the rageful look in Amanda's eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me again!" Amanda responded.

"What did I do to you?!" Seth questioned.

"Tried to turn me into how Alexa is, for starters! I'm not gonna cross lines that shouldn't be crossed and you wouldn't listen!" Amanda answered.

"So, you'll be the same after when Yukie took your chance? Okay then, Mandy. I'll leave you alone, but Yukie will find you backstage." Seth explained, before leaving.

"Now I see why Finn called you a possessive, controlling ass!" Amanda muttered, Seth's head snapping up after he heard that and him walking back to her.

"You've got a problem with me, Mandy?! Because I can damn well give it to you!" Seth responded angrily.

"Alright, I'll repeat it! You're a possessive, controlling ass! You sure as hell didn't turn Yukie against me but you did nothing to try to help! You looked me right in the eyes and told me that there were no problems, you had calmed down! Was that a lie?!" Amanda replied, looking right at Seth as she had said that.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you'll see one day, since she turned against you. She's still the Women's champion, and you can't do anything about it." Seth explained, before leaving.

Amanda leaned against the wall, her vision blurring… and she would've crashed to the floor were it not for Finn catching her and John finding the medics.

Yukie heard the commotion and walked out of the locker room, seeing a pale Amanda on a gurney.

"Hey, move! Outta my way!" Yukie responded, before she was pushed back. "Mandy! Finny! Wait for me!" She called out, but the medics ignored her.

Yukie grabbed her car keys and followed them.

It was as Seth was watching Raw start off that he saw the somber look on Michael's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one of our own has been rushed to the ER after a terrifying collapse backstage before the show was set to start…" Michael explained, Seth turning horrified.

He grabbed the rental car keys and took off.


	4. Unexpected News

"What's taking them so long?" Yukie muttered as she and several others waited.

"Was there anyone with her before this happened? Maybe they can explain if she had a headache or was feeling sick." Enzo replied.

"Don't look at me for the answer. I haven't seen her in a while." Yukie explained, before looking done at her title that laid across her lap.

Enzo sat down next to her, Yukie looking at him.

"I know you're worried, that's why you're here. Why we're all here as a group but we're all confused as well… Mandy hasn't been in the hospital for something like this-" Enzo replied.

"Since the seizures happened…" Yukie responded.

Amanda and Finn looked at each other, her right hand in his left one and both waiting… and then the doctor, a woman who was about 5'8" and in her mid 40s with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and green eyes, walked in.

"We got the test results back after the blood pressure spike, Miss Cena, everything's okay with you and the baby." The doctor explained, Amanda and Finn exchanging startled looks.

"I… I'm sorry, did we just…" Amanda tried to ask.

"You two weren't trying to have a child?" The doctor asked.

"We've tried but… we thought it was nearly impossible. How far along is she?" Finn responded.

"About a month and a few days, I've written a prescription for her to get prenatal vitamins… I'll fax the information to your regular doctor, Miss Cena, so you can be examined when you get back home. Congrats." The doctor explained before she left to go get the prescription and discharge papers, Amanda and Finn holding each other.

"A baby… our baby…" Amanda responded quietly as she and Finn kissed.

The two had left after reassuring the others that Amanda was okay but holding back part of what the doctor told them.

It was the next morning that Finn opened his eyes after hearing a knock at the door… he let Amanda continue sleeping and stood up, quietly walking over and unlocking the door before opening it and seeing Seth.

"Mandy okay?" Seth asked quietly.

"She's okay… exhausted mostly but okay. I'm sure you know by now to stop stressing her out because her blood pressure spiked." Finn responded, keeping his voice down as well.

"I know, I'll watch my temper… We were all worried for her and you wouldn't believe this. Yukie-" Seth started to say, before they saw Yukie walk in and set the title on the bed, Amanda waking up and sitting up.

"Here. You earned it more than I ever did." Yukie replied before she turned to leave.

"I didn't earn it… and I can't defend it because I'm pregnant." Amanda responded, Yukie stopping and turning around.

"Wait… you and Balor?!" Yukie questioned, before she started laughing loudly until she fallen to the floor. "Holy hell, that's one of the greatest jokes ever! You and the Irishman are having a baby!" She explained.

She stood up… and then saw the serious looks on their faces.

"She and him are pulling off the serious looks, trying to convince me that it's true when Mandy can't conceive and Finny's shooting blanks!" Yukie responded, as she continued laughing.

"First off, I'm not shooting blanks. Second, she told you it was a slim chance, not impossible." Finn responded before Yukie saw the papers from last night and bottle of prenatal vitamins nearby.

"Yukie, what part you don't understand?" Seth questioned.

"Probably all of it! Cause I rather have Mandy screaming in my ear and Finny slapping the hell outta me then standing in here, listening to this…" Yukie started to say, before heading towards the door. "Oh and by the way, here's your suckas!" She responded, throwing suckers at Finn and Amanda's face. "I'll remember this joke forever cause you two made my day."

She took her title and stormed out, Seth closing the door as Amanda took one of the vitamins before closing the bottle… and swallowing it made her face scrunch up slightly, Seth remembering that look from all the times Amanda took her Keppra.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. But, I'm proud of you, Mandy. And Yukie on the other hand, I don't know what's going on in that head of hers." Seth explained.

"She just needs to cool off… I remember how she reacted before Chihiro was born." Amanda responded.

"She didn't want Chihiro to be her sister?" Seth questioned.

"She was used to being the youngest, siblings tend to get a bit jealous and feel left out. I was a bit envious when my younger brother was born but that faded." Finn replied.

"I'm sure Brandon was that way when I was born." Seth responded.

"There's about a three year age difference between you two, right?" Finn asked, Seth nodding. "She'll cool off." He replied.

Down in the lobby, Yukie was listening to _Land Of Confusion_ by Disturbed when she saw Randy walk over.

"Can you talk some sense into your ex?!" Yukie asked after turning the music off and putting her earbuds away.

"Uh, why?" Randy questioned, confused.

"She told me this damn good hilarious joke that Finn got her pregnant, while he's shooting blanks." Yukie explained.

"You don't remember Mandy having a scare back in March?" Randy responded.

"Well, that was a good scare. But the one she just told was full of trash in a funny way." Yukie explained, before holding her title. "And I'm still keeping this baby, no matter what, until I fight Little Miss Bliss again. I'm definitely going to Pacify Her again. Beside with this around me, I'm finally getting recognize in this world."

"Well you can take this as a joke all you want but in eight months, Mandy's gonna be holding hers and Finn's bundle of joy and then it'll be real." Randy responded.

"Oh, boo hoo, like I give three fucks about them. I rather be like my ex, and have this title around me no matter what." Yukie explained.

"Suit yourself." Randy responded before he walked off, Yukie leaning against the wall.

' _She should've kept her fucking legs crossed!'_ Yukie thought bitterly before she left.

It was at McDonalds after getting ready for the day that Amanda had finished eating… and Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back as he as well as Seth, Roman and Dean saw how pale she was.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Galina felt the same way." Roman responded.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about." Seth responded.

"I know… it's just all new." Amanda replied.

"And I bet it's a boy." Dean replied, Seth laughing slightly.

"Nah, it's gotta be a girl." Seth responded.

Amanda and Finn shook their heads slightly, knowing that the betting was just beginning.

At the arena for Raw the week after, Amanda and Finn had just told Vince… who was elated and hugged them both.

"This is the best news an old man can get. Of course, we'll have to put Mandy in a non wrestling role until she goes on maternity leave but that should be easy enough. Congrats, you two." Vince replied before letting them leave his office.

When Yukie saw the list of matches scheduled to happen, she saw that Amanda had been switched out of the triple threat match that involved the two and Sasha and now Emma was in Amanda's place.

"Trying to be a coward huh?" Yukie said to herself, while crossing her arms.

"Oh, you didn't hear?"

Yukie jumped and then turned to see Kurt.

"Oh… it's you, Kurt. Yeah, I know. Someone threw a brick into her mouth." Yukie explained, before laughing at the last part.

"Yukie, Mandy's telling the truth." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, yeah, well, thanks for telling me. I understand clearly… Uh, not!" Yukie responded, before walking away as she laughed.

"Stubborn one." Kurt muttered, Yukie turning around and walking back. "You don't have to be happy about it but it's the truth, Mandy's pregnant. You're feeling shut out, why not just tell her?" He replied.

"You think I'm the one who shows sadness? I don't think so, that's not me." Yukie explained.

"No, you're showing envy because your old friend is settling into a happy life!" Kurt replied.

"My friend? My old friend?! She's not my friend anymore, and yet she abandoned me a long time ago. But now, I'm doing the same to her. Me and Mandy are done as being friends, as so is Finn!" Yukie responded, yelling the last part loudly so the backstage area can hear.

' _Not surprised you're acting like that.'_ Amanda thought as _Everything But Me_ by Daughtry played through her earbuds.

She had to focus on hers and Finn's baby… their growing family.


	5. Time To Readjust

Amanda was on commentary with Michael, Corey and Booker T as the triple threat match kicked off Raw.

"The thing is, you were supposed to be in this match, Mandy. What's going on there?" Corey responded.

"Corey, give the kid a break, alright?" Booker T replied.

"Well Emma wanted her chance, she's got it and can stop with the hashtags." Amanda responded as Emma had Yukie in a inverted version of the Scorpion Deathlock.

"Get off, get off, get off, get off!" Yukie screamed, before touching the ropes.

Emma had barely broken the hold before she, Sasha and Yukie were all ambushed by Nia and the ref called for a draw.

With the match thrown out, Yukie was furious… and yelled out as Sasha dragged her by her hair and right ear through the crowd.

"Let go of my hair!" Yukie screamed, trying to pull Sasha's hair as well.

"Not until you take that ready to murder look out of your eyes, Yukie!" Sasha responded before dragging her into the backstage area.

"Never!" Yukie screamed, before reversing it and grabbed Sasha, throwing her to a nearby wall. "Don't touch my fuckin hair! Again! It's all real!" She screamed, stomping onto Sasha's face and body, before walking off and cracking her knuckles.

Sasha got up and ran at Yukie, tackling her and throwing her against the locker before tying her wrists to the vented window of it with Bayley's headbands.

"You think Mandy did this on purpose?! She didn't! All she's ever wanted in life is to have a family!" Sasha shouted before she kicked Yukie in the face, Yukie yelling out as the force of it broke her nose.

"Okay… okay… I'll calm down, but I need to tell you something first. Come here, I want to say it in your ear." Yukie explained, before Sasha moved closer… until she felt Yukie's teeth biting down on her earlobe as she broke free before running.

Only to run right into Nia's fist and fall to the floor, Nia having heard Sasha's screams.

"You alright?" Nia asked, Sasha nodding as she held a few napkins to her ear.

When Yukie was waking up in the trainer's office, she saw Dr. Amann.

"You've caused enough havoc today." Dr. Amann responded, Yukie a bit loopy from the Valium.

"Why's the room spinning?" Yukie questioned, before falling onto the floor.

"Because you're sedated, you crazy woman!" Sasha responded, her ear fixed up as Dr. Amann put Yukie back on the examination bed.

"Weeeee! Again!" Yukie said, while looking up at the ceiling.

"Mandy's gonna go all mama bear on you one day." Sasha muttered.

"I'll be up in a minute! Just… let me fall again. Weeeee! That was fun!" Yukie said, before falling off the bed.

At the same time, Nia had explained it all to Seth.

"She bit Sasha's ear?!" Seth replied.

"Thankfully, it's just a flesh wound. Much more of this, Finn and Mandy might go to New Japan when their contracts expire." Nia responded.

"I hate to say this, but they… they can't leave Yukie behind." Seth explained.

"Seth, they're gonna choose their baby's safety… you know that." Nia replied, Seth knowing that was true.

"I know, but… maybe it's their decision, and Yukie and I are done. I want them to not leave her behind. Before all this title stuff had gone to her head, Yukie told me that her brother save her from death many times. She wanted to die, but if they leave her behind once more, there will be another suicide attempt and even more than that." Seth explained. "I didn't want to explain this to them, cause they will think Yukie is more dangerous."

"Is she on drugs?" Nia asked.

"She was about 10 years ago, to cope with the pain from being struck by lightning… her family helped her get clean but she still gets angry at times." Seth responded.

"And won't accept things like she used to… I'm sorry but she's got no choice this time, it's not her choice to argue with." Nia replied before she left.

It was the next day that Seth explained that to Yukie.

"Accept it?" Yukie replied.

"If it keeps them from taking their child and leaving." Seth responded.

"Pssh, they are fine in Brooklyn. It's not like I'm going to terrorize them everyday." Yukie said, before lighting a cigarette that was laced with weed.

"Put that crap out!" Seth replied before he took it and crushed it in the ashtray.

"Don't worry, I got more and I have lots of money to get more, Rollins." Yukie explained, before lighting another one.

Seth did the same and then muttered to himself before he reluctantly slapped Yukie, who yelled out in shock.

"I know damn well you didn't slap a woman, Rollins!" Yukie yelled, before slapping him back.

"I'm trying to shock some sense into you, get you to take this seriously! You don't change, they will leave and you'll end up alone!" Seth shouted before he took the cigarettes and threw them out the window before leaving, Yukie flopping back on the bed after slamming the door.

' _I wish I didn't have to deal with this anymore.'_ Yukie thought… before she remembered having a pistol in her nightstand, but instead she only close her eyes and dreamed once more.

" _I'm better than everyone! Im better than Bitchy Bliss, The Legit Boss, The Hugger, and especially that Demon Bitch herself!" Yukie exclaimed out in the ring, as she had her left foot on Alexa's face while holding the title up high with the adoring crowd started cheering for her._

 _Amanda rolled her eyes and lightly rubbed her swollen stomach as the baby kicked and moved around… and then she saw Stephanie walk out into the ring and get in it._

" _I hate to toss you off that pedestal but you're not. Because you have no respect for anyone." Stephanie replied as Alexa was helped from the ring._

" _Don't you hear everyone calling me out? Is that what you wanted? A true champion? I've finally made my dream come true! My brother would be very happy of me, even my own dad would be happy for once!" Yukie explained, as she looked to see the crowd holding up signs for Yukie and smiled._

" _Not of the way you won. You kicked everyone aside who was trying to keep your ego in control!" Stephanie replied, Yukie looking right at her._

" _Alexa did the same. She did the very fucking same thing! I never won anything in life! Everyone has! But I didn't! You don't understand me! Not even that pregnant Demon Bitch!" Yukie explained, before she started screaming... which made the crowd started booing at her, making her eyes widen._

" _Well now they see you for who you are, Yukie. I hope you're happy." Stephanie replied…_

Yukie woke up, sitting up and looking around.

"Thank God… that wasn't true… But…" Yukie said, before looking at the title that was laid across the dresser.

' _I need to get rid of that fucking title! No, what am I thinking?!'_ Yukie though before she stood up and grabbed a closed container that was filled with drugs that she had bought recently. _'I need another escape.'_

But Yukie decided against it and threw it out the window before she closed it.

' _They're probably gonna strip me of the title anyway… they should do that to Brock though.'_ Yukie thought.

Amanda had _Human_ by Rag N Bone Man playing through her earbuds after swallowing a vitamin and eating… she hated how Yukie was lashing out at her and Finn and blaming them for it.

' _Yukie's responsible for her actions and her actions only… no one else is.'_ Amanda thought, turning her music off and setting her phone and earbuds aside as she felt Finn's left hand resting on her stomach before they kissed and him wrapping his right arm around her back.

"I know that look… and you both are safe, I'll protect you." Finn responded as they stretched out and he rested his head on Amanda's stomach. "Hey, kiddo, can you tell Mommy not to worry? Daddy's not gonna let anything happen." He replied, making Amanda smile.

To her, it was the reassurance she needed.


	6. Holding On To All Our Dreams

Amanda was ready for the day and had an oversized long sleeve light blue pinstripe off shoulder hem top and denim blue chambray shorts on… and opened a photo album she kept with her.

On one page were pictures of her and Yukie as teenagers, backstage at SmackDown with Chris and Eddie.

' _If there was ever a time I needed you guys…'_ Amanda thought as she felt tears trail down her face but ignored them.

Until she felt Finn's hands on her face and him brushing the tears away.

"I know you turn to look for them at times, love." Finn replied quietly.

"And then it hits me all over again that they're gone. That this little one's never gonna know them." Amanda responded, her and Finn holding each other.

"Not in the way you did but spirits do stay around the ones that lost them, Mandy… I know from the way you look at something that one of your loved ones is watching. There's an innocent soul coming into the world in about 8 months that they never got to meet… so they are being protective." Finn replied as they looked at each other and his right hand rested on her stomach.

Amanda knew that was true.

At the arena for SmackDown as she was scheduled for commentary there to give her a reprieve from the chaos, Amanda was talking to Lana… who noticed Amanda close her eyes and cringe slightly as someone walked past them with a cup of coffee.

"Mandy, you okay?" Lana asked in a concerned manner before Amanda rushed off to the nearest restroom, Lana going to find Finn.

Amanda closed the door behind her and crouched down before she threw up… and then felt a hand holding her hair back in a gentle manner before hearing the toilet flush and feeling Finn help her up.

"Lana went to go get something for you to drink…" Finn replied as he guided Amanda into the hallway after she washed her hands and wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"Someone walked past me and her with a cup of coffee and that scent was too much." Amanda responded as Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back, Lana finding them and handing the Dasani to Amanda. "Thanks." She replied before she opened it and slowly sipped it to soothe her stomach.

"It's alright, my mother felt the same way before my siblings were born." Lana responded before the two friends hugged, Lana looking at Finn after she and Amanda let go. "Just keep a closer eye on Mandy, okay?" She replied kindly.

"I will, Lana." Finn responded before Lana left.

It was as the show was getting closer to starting that Baron and Kevin each looked at their respective scripts and then at each other.

"Shane's gone all protective of her again. This is just odd, she seemed alright last night." Kevin replied as the segment called for neither of them to hit Amanda.

"That's nothing like her, she might have gotten sick overnight, I think." Baron explained.

"It is that time of year. Kids back in school, parents and extended family members easily catching colds from them and then that going on to other people… happened to me and Karina countless times when Owen or Elodie would come home with a cold." Kevin replied.

When it was time for the opening segment of SmackDown, Kevin looked over at Amanda.

"Get on in here, tiny lady." Kevin replied, Amanda standing up as Corey gave her a cautious look.

"I'm alright." Amanda whispered after taking her headset off, having managed to keep food down despite still feeling yucky… Amanda got in the ring after grabbing a microphone, Kevin nodding.

"That a girl… now with just a few days left before Hell In A Cell, I want you right where you can see the destruction…" Kevin replied before he was cut off by Baron walking down the ramp and getting in the ring, his black hair slicked back.

"Even though I lost my chances of winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship title after losing my Money In The Bank contract, there's one person who didn't give up on me… and she's here." Baron explained, before Yukie showed up as she walks towards the ring.

"You miss me alot, don't you, Lone Wolf?" Yukie questioned, before climbing into the ring.

"Yes, I have." Baron answered, before they kissed as the whole WWE universe exclaimed in shock, now knowing that the rumors from NXT were true.

"She's here… unlike your Money In The Bank briefcase, Baron. Now if you and the Party Junkie don't mind, I was talking to the Demon Mistress." Kevin replied.

"Actually, Kevin… I have something to say myself. Well two things… one, why I'm not competing will be revealed when Finn and I are damn good and ready to." Amanda responded as Baron clamped his right hand over Yukie's mouth. "And two… the undefeated Asuka is gonna make a beeline for you and that title, Miss Yang." She finished, the fans chanting for Asuka.

Baron lowered his hand… but to the others surprise, Yukie put the title in the ring.

"Actually… she can have it. God, I can't believe that I'm saying this. This is my dream to be a somebody, but now I can see it. I don't need a fancy title to prove that I'm the best. I don't care if I win or lose, I love being a happy woman who became a tomboy loving anime loving whatever… but it cost me my friends and their respect." Yukie explained, before looking at Amanda. "I knew that I was going to be a loser and a quitter one day. And it's today… I quit." She explained, before taking off her authentic shirt and gloves, leaving them in the middle of the ring.

"Yukie, you can't leave." Baron said, stopping her by grabbing onto Yukie's hand.

"Then why should I? My dream came true and it came to an end… Even us." Yukie explained, as she started crying while her hand removed from Baron's.

Kevin gently held Amanda back as Yukie left.

And in the backstage area, Finn and Amanda were holding each other before Baron approached them.

"You two weren't expecting that, right?" Baron questioned.

"Not at all…" Amanda responded as Finn rested his hands on her shoulders.

"She hasn't spoken to us civilly since SummerSlam. We had no idea that she was thinking this over." Finn replied.

"Not even me. If she's not too pissed off, maybe we can stop her before she leaves." Baron suggested.

"She'll want to…" Amanda responded, trailing off and Baron seeing her absentmindedly resting her right hand on her stomach before he realised why Yukie was trying to attack Amanda on Raw.

And realised that his question to Yukie a few weeks earlier wasn't hypothetical anymore.

"You two stay here. Kevin, stay with them." Baron replied before he headed to the locker room… and found Yukie.

"I guess you know now…" Yukie responded. "Well I hope you're happy, cause my dream came to an end and I'll be back home so I can hear a big "I told you so" from my old man." She explained, while packing her things.

"Yukie, you don't have to leave. Mandy and Finn didn't obviously plan this." Baron responded.

"I didn't want to admit that… I was so angry at them. While I'm gone, can you do something for me? Can you keep an eye on them and their baby just to make sure they're safe?" Yukie replied before she put her duffel bag on her shoulder.

"I will. But where are you going exactly? They might ask me one day if you vanish off the face of the earth." Baron questioned.

"Just…. Just tell them I did. Just how Mandy did to me the last 12 years." Yukie explained, before leaving the locker room.

She had truly admitted it… and Baron knew it.

It was a few days later that Amanda heard her phone ring and answered it.

"I'm not in the mood to be yelled at, alright? Because I will yell back." Amanda responded before she was about to hang up… until a worried Hiro spoke up.

"No, please, this is an emergency. Have you seen Yukie? She was supposed to be home here in Jacksonville yesterday. We called her phone, but it was disconnected. Please tell me that you've seen her!" Hiro questioned.

"Not since she left on Tuesday night… I've done the same as you, but I've had no luck." Amanda explained, Hiro knowing that she was honest but also upset. "I miss her too…" She replied, on the verge of tears and Hiro hoping to calm her down.

"Listen, just relax and calm down, you have Devitt over there with you. Is he worried about her too?" Hiro explained.

"Finn called the police but they have that stupid waiting rule before filing a missing person's report." Amanda responded before she saw Finn walk in.

"Well, I hope she's okay, instead of getting hurt with her stubborn self. Always been like that since she was a kid. And always running off to places just to hide away for while." Hiro explained, as Amanda's eyes widened to what he said last.

"There was somewhere she used to go to just outside of Osaka." Finn replied as he held Amanda.

"Wait… that's probably our old house in the woods. Hiroki took over that property and gave it to your husband, but he decided to put it in Yukie's name, knowing that those Bullet Club guys love to party and drink there." Hiro explained.

"I'll call Tama." Finn responded before he grabbed the phone and Amanda and Hiro hung up.

' _Husband…'_ Amanda thought as she glanced at her left ring finger, which had a marquise cut engagement ring with an Onyx stone and a Diamond on each side.

It had been there for a few weeks but she knew every time that it reaffirmed people that Finn was serious about marriage and family.


End file.
